Descubrimientos
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Dean cree que en realidad no debería haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que Sammy hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño. Pero ahora que lo acaba de descubrir ni puede ni quiere detenerse. Wincest Dean/Sam


**Título**: Descubrimientos

**Autora**: Nagareboshi

**Pareja**: Sam/Dean

**Rating**: M (por si acaso)

**Palabras**: 1.417 (siempre según el corrector)

**Beta-Reader**: no tengo así que pido perdón por los más que seguros fallos

**Disclaimer**: ni los chicos ni nada relacionado con esta historia me pertenece (salvo la historia xD) y no gano ningún dinero con ello

**Notas**: mi primer fanfic de Supernatural y espero que no el último :) Aunque ya no creo poder escapar porque me temo muy mucho que esto es un absoluto vicio.

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

Cuando Sam le habla a Dean de una chica por primera vez, Dean ni siquiera le presta atención. Se trata de una chica del colegio al que está acudiendo Sam durante esa cacería de su padre, y el menor no para de hablar de lo tímida y tierna que es, y "_es que es la más guapa de la clase, Dean_". Tiene once años. Chiquilladas. Y para Dean no merece más atención que ese pensamiento.

Las siguientes veces que Sam le habla sobre otras chicas, se suceden a lo largo de los años. Chicas sin rostro para Dean, de las que Sam siempre habla con el mismo espíritu soñador y, según él, bobalicón. Siguen siendo chiquilladas. Quiere decir...sigue siendo el pequeño -_dulce e inocente_- Sammy, a pesar de que ya hayan pasado varios años desde aquella primera conversación. Dean apuesta a que ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con una chica llegado el momento.

Cuando Dean _VE_ a Sam con una chica por primera vez, es como una auténtica revelación. Porque al parecer Dean estaba equivocado y ése que está ahí ya no es más el pequeño Sammy, a pesar de que hasta hacía unos instantes el Winchester mayor se lo hubiera jurado y perjurado a cualquiera que quisiera oírle. Y Dean al parecer no se dio cuenta de ese hecho cuando su hermano dejó de meterse en su cama por las noches diciendo que había monstruos en el armario y tenía miedo de que le llevaran con ellos. Tampoco cuando Sam dejó de acudir a Dean llorando cada vez que se hacía daño para que éste le gritara que tuviera más cuidado mientras le curaba de una forma que contradecía completamente el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera cuando su hermanito empezó a sacarle esa cabeza que le saca ahora, ni cuando empezó a hablar de forma mucho más seria y madura de lo que lo hacía el propio Dean. No. Es cuando Dean le ve besando a esa chica contra la pared de ese maldito y sucio bar de carretera como si bebiera de ella; como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y definitivamente no es lo mismo escucharle hablar de todos esos nombres que Dean olvidaba segundos después que _ver_ a esa pelirroja que está agarrando el culo de su hermano -_el culo de Sammy, joder_- como si fuera su bote salvavidas. Y al parecer Sam sí sabe qué hacer con una chica llegado el momento, porque no sólo no le aparta las manos, sino que él mismo lleva las suyas a los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones de la pelirroja y profundiza el beso juntando sus caderas aún más, hasta que Dean casi ve desaparecer a la pequeña chica entre la pared y el gran cuerpo de su hermano.

Dean apura su cerveza y esa noche se va por primera vez en muchas sin compañía. Regresa al motel dando un paseo que espera le refresque las ideas -aunque ni él mismo tenga todavía muy claro las ideas que necesitan refrescarse- y cuando Sam regresa un par de horas después a la habitación Dean se hace el dormido. No cree poder encararle en esos momentos sin recordar la escena del bar; y de repente siente que sus ideas no se refrescan precisamente, pero sí comienzan a asentarse un poco.

Y a partir de ese día todo son descubrimientos para el mayor de los Winchester.

Porque ahora más que nunca es consciente de que Sam hace tiempo que le dejó atrás en altura, y es algo así como un muro de piel morena y músculos y músculos y _músculos_ se mire por donde se mire. Y son hoyuelos cuando sonríe, y carcajadas estruendosas cuando algo le hace reír de verdad, y es mirada de cachorro cuando está pidiendo cualquier tontería y "_cómprame algo de comer cuando entres en la gasolinera, Dean, me muero de hambre_". Y son ojos multicolor, y dientes blancos y perfectos, y manos que Dean está seguro abarcarían casi cualquier cosa sin mucho esfuerzo. Y es seriedad cuando investiga y letalidad cuando trabaja.

_Y son ojos verdes recorriéndolo entero cuando se desviste sin ningún pudor en la habitación para dirigirse a la ducha._

Y al parecer también es fetiche por las pelirrojas, porque nuevamente es a una de esas a la que Sam está besando en el bar de turno de ese nuevo pueblucho sin nombre en el que les toca dormir esa noche. Y Sam vuelve a besarla como si la chica fuera su mundo en esos momentos, y ahí Dean sí ve reminiscencias de su pequeño Sammy, cuando cada vez que hablaba de una de esas niñas de su clase Dean estaba convencido de que éstas se convertían en el centro gravitatorio de su hermano por más tiempo del que sería conveniente dada su situación.

Y de repente, Dean se pregunta si esas niñas -ahora mujeres- sentirán cómo se convierten en el todo del pequeño durante esos instantes. Si Sam se lo _haría sentir_. Y se pregunta qué más cosas se le estarán escapando y decide que no quiere dejar de hacer descubrimientos sobre el chico...no...sobre el _hombre_ que se encuentra medio oculto por las sombras, sentado en un destartalado sofá con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Un hombre. Y Dean se lo tiene que repetir unas cuantas veces antes de terminar de asimilarlo.

Así que a partir de ese día también es el sabor de Sam -_de sus labios, de su boca, de su piel_- y son los suspiros y los jadeos y los gruñidos que deja salir cuando es el mayor quien le arrincona a él contra una pared o sobre un sofá -_y en la ducha, y en la cama, y en el asiento trasero del Impala_-. Y es el tacto de esas manos -_esas jodidas e imposiblemente grandes manos_- y son los serpenteos del más alto cuando Dean le está follando con todo lo que tiene. Y son miradas a escondidas del otro y palabras que ninguno pronuncia pero que ambos notan flotar en el ambiente como si se hubieran gritado. Y es Dean -_DeanDeanDean_- el que le besa ahora a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y puede que no tengan ese mañana porque con ese trabajo nunca se sabe, y por eso Dean se asegura de que Sam no vuelva a acercarse a una pelijorra. Ni tampoco a una morena, ni a una rubia, ni a una castaña. Y por eso ahora Dean siempre sale del bar acompañado, pero tampoco es por ninguna chica despampanante...y no podría desearlo de otra forma.

Porque él lleva haciéndose cargo del pequeño Sammy toda la vida, así que le parece justo que sea también él quien deba hacerse cargo del Sammy crecido, ¿verdad?. Quien le acompañe, le escuche, le cuide, cure sus heridas -las físicas y las que sólo ellos saben que están ahí porque no se ven a simple vista- le proteja, y...

-Deannn...¿vas a tardar mucho más ahí metido? - voz insinuante y sonidos inconfundibles provenientes de la habitación, que le llegan a través de la puerta del baño. Sonrisa lasciva y ojos oscurecidos devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo antes de dirigirse hacia esa voz pecaminosa que le llama.

...y claro, le deje seguir metiéndose en su cama por las noches, aunque esta vez los monstruos en el armario sean la última de sus preocupaciones.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

La verdad es muy cortito pero me quería quitar esa idea que me estaba rondando por la cabeza antes de ponerme con alguna otra historia :) Todas las críticas y comentarios son siempre estupendamente bien recibidos y se agradecen un mundo y más :)

¿Reviews? (=


End file.
